Demain est un autre jour
by Al Fonce
Summary: OS - Aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy va se déclarer à celle qu'il aime.


**Chers lecteurs,**

**Je travaille sur _La Divine tragédie_, et je vous avoue que j'en ai eu marre. Donc j'ai repris mon OS dramionesque que j'avais commencé et je vous le soumets, au propre.**

**Portez-vous bien, buvez de la tisane,**

**Al**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy va se déclarer à celle qu'il aime.

Il l'aime depuis qu'il est tout petit. Elle l'obsède, elle le tente, elle le perturbe depuis qu'il a onze ans, depuis qu'il l'a croisée dans le Poudlard Express alors qu'elle recherchait le crapaud de ce débile de Londubat.

Il l'aime depuis tant d'années.

Elle ne peut pas rester insensible à sa persévérance amoureuse. Ni à son charme. Ni à ses orbes gris qu'il sait irrésistibles. Car oui, Drago Malefoy a du vocabulaire. Et pour parler de ses yeux, il utilise un terme qu'il a appris lors de ses longues soirées d'hiver où il faisait des Scrabbles sorciers avec ses amis (son seul véritable adversaire a toujours été Blaise, puisque Gregory et Vincent ne comptent pas, et que Pansy et Theodore étaient plus occupés à se faire du pied sous la table qu'à chercher à placer des mots compte-triple avec les jetons qui changeaient de lettre à chaque tour.)

Bref. Aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy a décidé de se comporter comme elle : en Gryffondor. Du courage. De la bravoure.

Que dis-je, de l'héroïsme.

Il contrôle son allure dans le miroir : toujours aussi sexy, mystérieux et énigmatique. Ses yeux gris, qu'il peut faire paraître orageux, alanguis ou sensuels en un clignement de paupières, restent son principal atout. Elle craquera. Toutes craquent.

Son autre atout est son rictus, mi grimace, mi sourire. Il sait qu'il les rend toutes folles, quand il fait ça. Pansy le lui a dit, en toute objectivité. Il sait que cela ajoute un petit côté désordonné dans son visage parfait, un aspect sauvage dans ses traits soignés, et que ce petit plus fait toute la différence.

Ce soir, il rentrera avec elle.

Il transplane directement au Chaudron Baveur. Il salue de la tête le barman, pas qu'il soit poli, mais il faut toujours être aimable avec ses subalternes, surtout quand ce sont les seuls capables de vous trouver de l'alcool de pamplelune en Angleterre.

Il passe derrière, tape les briques de sa baguette, et se relance dans son activité favorite : penser à elle. À ce qu'il va lui dire. À ce qu'il va lui avouer.

À ce qu'il va lui faire.

Drago ne se fait pas d'illusions : il sait que ce sera difficile. C'est toujours difficile de se mettre à nu, de présenter ses sentiments à une personne. Mais il sait qu'elle l'écoutera, parce qu'elle est comme ça. Il partira de son point faible ou d'une de ses forces, tout dépend de comment on regarde les choses. Elle acceptera de l'écouter, parce qu'elle accepte toujours de laisser une deuxième chance à ceux qui la demandent.

Dans son cas, une énième chance.

Il sait qu'il l'a blessée, mais il sait aussi qu'elle est capable de le pardonner. Elle lui a d'ailleurs déjà pardonné. Il le sait parce qu'à son procès, elle l'a défendu. Elle l'a certes fait passer pour un faible, un lâche, un moins-que-rien, mais c'était pour lui sauver la mise. Elle a ruiné sa réputation pour sauver sa vie.

Il ose penser qu'elle l'a fait égoïstement, pour qu'il n'aille pas croupir à Azkaban et qu'elle ait le plaisir de le croiser régulièrement à Londres ou au Ministère.

Il avance dans la rue et arrive en bas du 11, Chemin de Traverse.

Il sait qu'elle loge là. Il est déjà venu, l'observer de loin, d'en bas, dans la rue. Le nom de Weasley est accolé au sien sur l'interphone. Elle doit vivre en colocation avec la fille, Ginette ou quelque chose comme ça.

Drago songe qu'il lui faudra faire un effort pour apprendre les prénoms de ses amis, tout de même. Mais ça ne le gêne pas.

Il est prêt à tout pour elle, même à croiser Potter s'il le faut.

C'est dire à quel point il tient à elle.

Il s'apprête à sonner en bas, mais la porte s'ouvre sur un sorcier qui sort de l'immeuble.

Il monte les étages quatre à quatre, pressé. Il attend ce moment depuis si longtemps !

Enfin sa porte. Une porte vert bouteille, sa couleur préférée, comme un signe discret qu'elle lui adresse.

Il toque.

Pas de réponse.

Il toque, plus nerveusement.

Son courage ne va pas s'envoler, si ?

La porte s'ouvre sur Weasley.

Il referme la porte aussi sec en gueulant dans le couloir :

« C'est encore ce putain de Malefoy ! »

Drago fait de nouveau face à une porte close. Malefoy sait que Weasley ne l'a jamais apprécié : après tout, il le lui rend bien. Il attend deux minutes et toque de nouveau.

La porte s'ouvre cette fois sur Potter, toujours aussi mal coiffé :

« Mais c'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Toujours aussi aimable.

« Granger. » lâche Drago du bout des lèvres.

Sa voix ne tremble pas, il est fier de lui. Il se sent con à se sentir fier de lui, mais c'est comme ça. Il va la voir.

Il va lui dire.

« Incroyable, répond Potter (et Drago trouverait son ton presque railleur). Elle n'est pas disponible pour l'instant. Reviens plus tard. »

Et la porte claque.

Drago fulmine : on lui a claqué la porte au nez ! Alors que celle qui l'aime, qu'il aime, habite ici ! Un jour, quand ils auront compris, au bout d'années de mariage, qu'il aime sincèrement Hermione et qu'elle l'aime en retour, il le leur dira. Il leur dira qu'ils n'ont aucune éducation et qu'on ne ferme pas la porte devant un Malefoy.

Malefoy tambourine sur la porte. Il sait qu'elle est là, il le sent ! Il faut qu'elle lui ouvre, il faut qu'il ait accès à elle, qu'ils se voient !

Cette fois, c'est la fille Weasley, Jenny, ou quelque soit son nom, qui ouvre. Il savait bien qu'elle habitait là ! Drago espère qu'elle va jouer le rôle de la coloc sympa, vous savez, celle qui veut le bien de sa meilleure amie et qui la force à confronter l'homme de sa vie, même si l'héroïne ne veut pas, et qui prépare des cookies dans la cuisine pour consoler son frère éconduit (maudite soit Pansy et ses romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle lui a passés !)

« Oui ?

\- Je voudrais voir Hermione. »

Pas Granger. Hermione. Rien qu'en prononçant le prénom de celle qu'il aime, il se sent devenir plus léger.

« Après tout ce que tu lui as fait, tu crois qu'elle va vouloir te voir, Malefoy ? »

La voix est grinçante, et Drago se sent blessé. Weaslette l'a toujours appelé Malefoy, ça ne changera pas. Mais bon, il espérait qu'ils pourraient passer au-dessus de leur animosité réciproque pour elle.

« S'il te plaît. »

Cette politesse imprévue semble convaincre la fille. Elle s'efface, sans pour autant lui permettre d'entrer. Drago entend du remue-ménage, des exclamations : Potter et Weasley doivent râler. Il faudra composer avec eux, il le sait bien. Mais bientôt il entend la douce voix d'Hermione, « J'y vais. », et ses pas sur le plancher.

Un instant plus tard, Hermione se tient à face à lui.

« Salut. »

Elle ne répond pas, se contentant de le regarder avec des yeux noirs. Il voudrait tant effacer ces rides qui lui parsèment le visage.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Son ton est sec, alors que lui a fait un effort pour être gentil. Il sent son cœur faire une embardée dans sa cage thoracique : elle lui fait toujours le même effet, même après tant d'années…

« Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir. »

Devant son air étonné, il se corrige :

« Ou un autre soir, si tu as quelque chose de prévu… »

Ses sourcils sont encore plus froncés. Elle ne lui hurle pas dessus : c'est bon signe. Ça signifie qu'elle est prête, elle aussi, à arrêter de jouer la comédie. Elle aurait pu l'insulter, l'agonir d'injures, l'étourdir de décibels, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Mais elle ne le fait pas et Drago comprend qu'il a bien fait de venir : elle aussi veut enfin vivre au grand jour leur amour.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

Drago avale difficilement sa salive : la partie est plus dure à remporter que ce qu'il pensait. Il pensait qu'il pourrait aisément l'emmener loin de sa colocataire et de ses sempiternels amis pour pouvoir lui parler franchement, en toute vérité. Qu'ils puissent s'avouer qu'ils se sont toujours plus, qu'il y a toujours eu ce petit truc entre eux, cette attirance, cette attraction, cette aimantation.

Mieux vaut jouer cartes sur table. Il se jette à l'eau.

« Je t'aime depuis toujours. »

Hermione affiche une mine perplexe.

« Tu as une drôle de façon de me le montrer. »

Drago savait qu'elle allait lui sortir cette phrase. Il sait que toute fille qu'on a agressée une fois dans sa vie ressort toujours ce fameux moment où vous avez merdé, quand bien même vous n'auriez merdé qu'une seule fois. C'est dans la nature des femmes, il le sait. Elles n'ont qu'une seule chose à vous reprocher, et elles vous la reprochent tout le temps. Il a déjà prévu sa défense.

« Nous étions jeunes, il y a prescription…

\- On ne change pas, Malefoy. Si tu écoutais des chansons moldues, tu comprendrais. Tu t'es suffisamment moqué de moi pour que je m'en souvienne. Pour toi, j'étais Miss Je-sais-tout ou la Sang-de-bourbe. Crois-moi, ça marque. »

Il sent qu'elle est sincère. Elle a donc été touchée par toutes ses insultes ! Elle s'en souvient ! Il a suffisamment d'ascendant sur elle pour la blesser !

Bizarrement, il s'enorgueillit. C'est pas Weasley qui est capable de la blesser à ce point. Et c'est bien connu, on n'est blessé que par ceux qu'on aime…

« Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, ose-t-il. Je ne me rendais pas compte…

\- C'est justement ça le problème. Tu es tellement habitué à traiter comme de la bouse de dragon toute personne qui n'a pas le sang pur que tu ne te rends plus compte d'à quel point tu peux être blessant. »

La voix d'Hermione est froide, alors que Drago désire tant la rendre chaleureuse. Il tente une autre approche :

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tu m'obsédais. Tu m'as toujours obsédé. C'est pour ça que je voulais absolument que tu réagisses quand je te voyais. Je t'insultais pour que tu me regardes. Et j'ose croire que ça a fonctionné. »

Hermione paraît irritée, mais Drago la connaît suffisamment pour savoir que c'est feint (il a passé tellement d'heures de cours à l'observer en douce qu'il connaît toutes les expressions de son visage et qu'il sait déceler le vrai du faux sur ses traits) :

« Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ? C'est pas en insultant des filles qu'on attire leur attention, pauvre crétin. »

L'insulte le fait frémir. Hermione n'en a pourtant pas fini :

« Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, mes parents ne m'ont pas appris que les garçons qui me tapaient le faisaient pour attirer mon attention parce que je leur plais.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais tapée !, s'offusque Drago. Je ne frappe pas les filles.

\- C'est tout comme, assène-t-elle. Une insulte fait autant de mal qu'un coup. »

Drago ne veut pas se reconnaître battu. Il ne se reconnaîtra jamais battu.

« Je t'ai protégée quand tu es arrivée à mon manoir pendant la guerre !

\- Je ne te ferai pas l'honneur de tomber dans le syndrome de Stockholm. Désolée, je ne tombe pas amoureuse de mes bourreaux. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de désir pour ta tante. Encore moins pour Voldemort. »

Drago frissonne à l'évocation de son ancien maître. Elle continue :

« Tu m'as regardée me faire torturer. C'était du voyeurisme pur et simple si tu en as éprouvé du plaisir. Tu devrais vraiment te pencher sur la littérature moldue, Sade t'apprendrait plein de choses. »

Il la regarde avec des yeux de chien battu : toutes les femmes lui cèdent, quand il fait ça. Elles apprécient ce côté torturé qu'il est capable d'instiller dans ses pupilles. Elles veulent toutes être celle qui le réconfortera.

Mais il ne veut pas des filles. Il la veut, elle.

« Je t'aime, répète-t-il.

\- Malefoy, soupira Hermione, exaspérée. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que tu viens me voir. C'est bon, je te le répète, je t'ai pardonné. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elle claque la porte avec trop de conviction pour être honnête. Drago se mord les lèvres : elle ne l'a pas laissé terminer. Il sait reconnaître quand il se prend un vent. Là, ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle le veut.

Si elle l'a traité ainsi, c'est parce que les deux Weasley et Potter sont derrière la porte à l'écouter. Il sait qu'elle l'aime : il l'a vu dans ses yeux. Elle a rappelé les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne se mettrait pas avec lui pour détourner les soupçons des deux rouquins et du balafré. Elle a donné le change, mais au fond, elle n'attend qu'une chose : qu'il se déclare.

Hermione est définitivement la femme qu'il lui faut, songe-t-il en descendant les escaliers le cœur léger. Être capable de prévoir à ce point. Être capable de jouer double jeu si longtemps, avec tant de talent théâtral.

Il retrouve la rue ensoleillée. Les oiseaux chantent, ça lui rappelle le moment où il a compris que celle qu'il aime était saine et sauve. Ce 2 mai 1998.

Ce moment où il a vu le trio de Gryffondor réuni, et où il a bien compté. Trois. Ils étaient trois. Hermione était en vie. Hermione vivait. Pour lui. Les oiseaux chantaient et la vie pouvait reprendre son cours.

Il reviendra demain. Demain, Drago déclarera sa flamme à Hermione. Demain, ils vivront enfin leur amour au grand jour.

Elle finira par reconnaître qu'elle est folle de lui, il en est sûr. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps.


End file.
